Lily's Prophecy
by Maxaa30
Summary: Takes place right after Epilogue. Harry and Ginny's daughter Lily makes a prophecy which reveals some crazy things for Harry and Hermione? How do they handle the truth and what consequences does it have? H/Hr, G/N/L; Ron/Dumbledore/Molly bashing. (I originally intended Ginny too but changed my mind, you will see how she changes)
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Prophecy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the names/ideas you recognize! They all belong to J.K. Rowling!**

Chapter 1: Spit Out and Broken Down

" _Two friends for all eternity... one raised by a flower one with great teeth... due to the thoughts of one man who thought he knew best... a fight with heads of red sends them back to what should have been right... a second chance on the fateful night and an opportunity to set the world right... two friends two tries_ "

These were the words given from one Lily Luna Potter to her parents, Harry and Ginny in the car on their way back from King's Cross after seeing off James and Albus Severus. Once Lily said these words her dad went silent trying to figure out what it meant 'cool,' he thought 'just another prophecy for me! I'll call Hermione tonight and see if she can help figure it out.'

 **SCENE BREAK**

"Hey Hermione," Harry said later that night, "I need some help, in the car earlier today Lily gave me and Ginny a prophecy and I need you to help me break it down, could you do that?"

"Sure," she replied, "what did it say?"

" _Two friends for all eternity... one raised by a flower one with great teeth... due to the thoughts of one man who thought he knew best... a fight with heads of red sends them back to what should have been right... a second chance on the fateful night and an opportunity to set the world right... two friends two tries"_ He told her.

"Hmm, ok. Two friends for all eternity, that could be anyone, but I have a feeling it's referring to me and you, we've been best friends since we were eleven. One raised by a flower one with great teeth. Ok yeah definitely us, your Aunt Petunia has the name of a flower and my parents are dentists. Due to the thoughts of one man who thought he knew best. That sounds like Dumbledore, but how does he fit in here? A fight with heads of red sends them back to what should have been right. That sounds like we get into fights with Ron and Ginny that sends us back and time and we have to change events of the past. A second chance on that fateful night and an opportunity to set the world right. It sounds like we go back to when your parents were murdered and stop them from dying!" Little did Hermione and Harry know, Ron and Ginny were standing near their respective partners planning do to something.

"Ok that's just amazing, but why would Ron and Ginny attack us?" Harry asked

"OH MY GOD HARRY!" Hermione gasped. "I just remembered two things. One a week before your parents died a young couple with a son bought the house next to mine, a few years later my parents were informed the parents were killed and the son moved in with his relatives only a week after it was bought."

Realization set in for Harry at that, he and Hermione should have been neighbors, grown up together, gone to muggle school together, been friends while starting Hogwarts, and who knows what else.

"Also Harry, I remember Molly telling me and Ginny she used Love Potions to get Arthur in her Hogwarts years, I-I think that Ginny and Ron used Love Potions on us, I know I fancied you back in 4th year but for some reason in 5th those thoughts just went away and was replaced by Ron! It makes so much sense now!"

"Oh," Harry replied awkwardly "I also liked you then, but my thoughts got replaced by Ginny, I get it now!"

"I think we need to go to Hogwarts with Lily and Hugo tomorrow and tell them, Albus, James, and Rose everything, they might all end up orphans if we have to kill Ron and Ginny. Well, I might as well say I love you, and also we should wait until we are 7 to tell our parents the truth as long as we have our memories."  
"Never thought I'd say this (not that I'm regretting it), but I love you too 'Mione, see you tomorrow.

 **SCENE BREAK**

"Ron Weasley!" Ginny called into her communication mirror.

"Shit Gin, what do we do?" he said as he picked up. "Leave it to Potter and the mudblood to figure it out, only took them over 20 years since we started the potions, I wonder if we should tell them we modified theirs Krum's, Parvati's, and a couple others memories for the Yule Ball and second task?"

"Nah let them not know," Ginny said with a smirk. "Ok though Ron, we need a plan, the best way would be to use this new spell I found the other day, it was made since all the time turners were destroyed. It's called 'Tempus Rursus' **(A/N I don't know if that is correct Latin)** and it acts like a time turner, adding Maximus at the end should send them back far enough and even merge their souls with their younger bodies instead of having them be two versions of them. We will attack them 2 days from now, let them say goodbye to the kiddies, we can be somewhat nice."  
"Alright, night Gin."

 **SCENE BREAK**

"HOGWARTS HEAD'S OFFICE!" Harry called into the flo.

"What's up Harry? Minerva asked "Did James leave something at home again?" she asked with a smirk, it was a bad habit of James to forget something and needing Harry to drop it off for him.

"No Minerva, Hermione and I found out some startling things yesterday and we need to talk to you, Rose, James, and Albus Severus. We are bringing Lily and Hugo too. Do you think you can get the three of them and have us come right now?

"Uh yeah, that should be fine"

 **SCENE BREAK**

"Headmistress, are we in trouble? What's going on?" Asked Rose

"No, you aren't in trouble, frankly I don't know myself, but we are about to find out."  
Just then the fire place roared green and Harry, Hermione, Lily, and Hugo stepped out.

"Dad, Aunt Hermione!" Exclaimed Albus, "What's happening?"

"Alright," Harry sighed "On the way back home after the train left King's Cross Lily gave a prophecy, Hermione if you can replay it?"

" _Two friends for all eternity... one raised by a flower one with great teeth... due to the thoughts of one man who thought he knew best... a fight with heads of red sends them back to what should have been right... a second chance on the fateful night and an opportunity to set the world right... two friends two tries"_

"Woah what does that mean, and how does it involve us?" James asked.

"Well," Harry started "We figured out that since 5th year Ron and Ginny have been feeding Hermione and I love potions."  
"WHAT?!" Came the reply from everyone.

"Yes, it's true, we were true stupid to notice, and sadly Dumbledore and was in on this too, it was their idea. We think the rest of the Weasley's are good, but we don't know for sure." Hermione stated. "Now the reason we came here was to say goodbye, Ron and Ginny will cast a spell on us to merge us with our one year old bodies, a day before Harry's parents are killed, except we figure they will get out and move into the house they bought for their escape, the one next to mine. The trap they set up will drain Tom's power leaving him bodiless but alive due to his vessels. We hope to have all 5 of you reborn with some other brothers and sisters by time we turn 30, but to us not to Ron and Ginny."

A crying Albus Severus asked, "Do I have to be named after that scum next time? What about Severus Cedric or Cedric Severus, the boy who died in the tournament?"

For the next half hour they talked, cried, told stories, and had fun spending their last time together (It was decided that Lily and Hugo would stay in a private room in the castle). When it was time to leave though, James said words that neither Harry nor Hermione would forget in either timeline, ever. "Bye Dad, Mum." With tears in their eyes Harry and Hermione left Hogwarts for the last time in this timeline.

 **CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE! Who should be good and who should be bad in the Weasley family? For now I'm saying only Ron and Ginny should be bad but I'm considering Molly. How should Dumbledore react to Lily and James surviving and Harry not staying at the Dursley's when he comes to Hogwarts? Should the Dursleys try to make amends to the Potters?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's Prophecy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the names/ideas you recognize! They all belong to J.K. Rowling!**

Chapter 2: Back in Time

The next night in bed Harry knew exactly what was coming. "Harry, can we speak for a bit?" His wife for not any longer than 30 minutes asked. Harry inwardly grinned knowing exactly what was coming

"Sure Gin," he replied.

"Don't 'Sure Gin' me Potter, I know you figured out the truth so I think I should send you back a bit so you can't do anymore damage in this timeline you self-absorbed glory seeking bastard."

"Ah anything to get away from you and your sick brother." Harry said coldly. Ginny started laughing with a laugh that sounded very similar to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Goodbye Potter. **Tempus Rursus Maximus**!" She yelled, right at the same time Ron used the same spell and number of turns on Hermione.

 **SCENE BREAK**

"Hey Hermione," Ron said walking into their room. "I hear you know the truth now, stupid know-it-all mudblood bitch!"

"Ouch, you really wound me Ronald." Hermione replied sarcastically. "I'm surprised you and Ginny were smart enough to get away with it."

"Ugh I don't want to hear your annoying voice anymore mudblood. **Tempus Rursus Maximus**!" He yelled, with the same number of spins and same time as Ginny on Harry

 **SCENE BREAK**

 _ **October 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1981: Potter Hideout**_

'Baby' Harry Potter awoke with a start. 'Wow,' he thought 'feels weird to be so young again, but my parents are alive and will survive then in 2 days I get to be with Hermione again! I also won't have the horcrux in me anymore!

 **SCENE BREAK  
** _ **October 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1981: Granger Residence**_

'Toddler' Hermione Granger woke up with a start as well. 'Awesome!' she thought 'Harry won't have the horcrux, we both get our parents back, we get to have a happy ending together and it all starts on two days!'

 **SCENE BREAK**

"Lily it's him! I'll activate the trap, Sirius with Harry, I'll get Remus!" James Potter yelled. Lily grabbed Harry and apparated to Sirius' hideout.

" **GOBLIN DRAINING TRAP ACTIVATE**!" James yelled right before he apparated to Remus' hideout. Voldemort and Wormtail were not happy when they felt their magical power draining. The trap killed Wormtail but due to the horcruxes left Voldemort a wraith as he was before.

 **SCENE BREAK**

Lily appeared with Harry in Sirius' hideout and he instantly knew what happened. He grabbed his bags and mentally prepared himself for the next years of his life of just him, Remus, the Potters, and although he didn't know at the time, the Grangers as well. He took one last look at his hideout as Lily disapperated the three of them into their new house in Crawley.

 **SCENE BREAK**

James got to Remus' hideout and instantly filled him in on what they couldn't tell him before.

"Padfoot wasn't our secret keeper, Moony, Wormtail was," said Prongs, "Wormtail betrayed us to Tommy and both got their magic drained from our goblin set trap and are dead. As you know we are moving into a house in Crawley with Sirius, Lily, and Harry. Let's go!"

 **SCENE BREAK**

Hagrid arrived in Godric's Hallow to find the Potter's home in ruins as well as a bodiless cloak and the dead body of Peter Pettigrew. There was no trace of the Potters, he had to tell Albus the news.

 **SCENE BREAK**

Albus Dumbledore was not happy, no not happy at all. There were absolutely no signs of the Potters in there house or anywhere to be exact. Now that he didn't have Harry he didn't have access to his hair either so he couldn't get them to Molly to have the Love Potions in Ginevra started. The plan was to start feeding them to her exactly two years after she was born and allow them to become self-sustaining by the time she was 11. When she turned 14 they would start to use Loyalty potions on her to have her do whatever Dumbledore and Molly wanted, in this case feed Harry Love Potions. Young Ronald was a different story, they would use no potions on him and he would be raised by Molly as a spy on Harry's actions by being his 'best mate' so he could be prepared to sacrifice himself for the Greater Good.

 **SCENE BREAK**

Molly Weasley was more upset than Dumbledore, but she couldn't go into a rage until her daughter was born. All their plans got thrown out the window and if her daughter had anymore brains then the young Ronald was showing, Molly's brainwashing without the potions wouldn't work.

 **SCENE BREAK**

It was now November 1st and the Potters, a Lupin, and a Black went outside to meet their new neighbors for the first time. 'Time to 'meet' the Grangers' Harry thought. He was currently on a high from the trap working this time, his dad died too fast to even activate it last time. As the group of five walked outside their new neighbors, a family of three came out to see them as well.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dan Granger and this is my wife Dr. Emma Granger, we are both dentists, and this is our daughter Hermione." Said Hermione was more or less bouncing in excitement with the idea of being able to spend the next so many years with Harry as a best friend, into eventual boyfriend, into eventual fiancée, into eventual husband.

"I'm James Potter, this is my wife Lily, my son Harry, his godfather Sirius Black, and his honorary Uncle Remus Lupin." As he said this James was mentally preparing sensible answers to the questions he knew were coming.

"I don't mean to be rude why are you all living together?" Emma asked.

"Well Lily, Sirius, and I are all former police officers and Remus would've been if it wasn't for a condition he had. The reason I say former is because there was this underground murderer after us and we had to hide. We only trusted one person with our location, our former friend Peter Pettigrew. We didn't choose Sirius because he's like a brother to me and would've been too obvious a choice, and we never know what can happen to Remus with his condition, and no he can't harm you. We trusted Peter and he sold us out to this murderer, but luckily we had a trap set up that caught both Peter and the murderer off guard and now can no longer hurt us! Oh by the way I think Harry and Hermione will be great friends!"

'How right you are' thought both of the 'kids' in question.

 **SCENE BREAK**

 _ **7 years later**_

The past seven years had been amazing for the duo, just being able to be kids and not having to worry about Voldemort, the Weasleys and all that stuff for a while and just being able to relax. School was easier as none of the kids dared to bully Hermione when they found out how nasty a temper Harry had when it came to someone bullying her she also happened to have her studying calmed down a bit as she knew everything. Harry didn't have Dudley's gang anymore. The Grangers and 'Potter Extended Family' as the five dubbed themselves got along great and life couldn't be better. One day in October while they were reading under a tree Hermione said to Harry

"They are all out there. It's time. Throw the book and I'll 'accidently' summon it back to me and then we can explain everything, it'll be good to get this off our shoulders."

 **SCENE BREAK**

In a different part of Britain another couple and their son were having similar thoughts.

"It's time," the wife said to the husband and son, "we shouldn't be this way towards them, they are family."

"I agree," the husband replied, "it'll be good to get this off our shoulders."

 **CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE! WHO WERE THE PEOPLE AT THE END? HOW WILL THE FAMILY REACT TO HARRY AND HERMIONE'S NEWS? HOW DIFFERENT WILL EVERYTHING BE WITHOUT GINNY UNDER POTIONS?**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's Prophecy

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the names/ideas you recognize! They all belong to J.K. Rowling!**

Chapter 3: Explanations and Apologies Part 1

"All right Hermione," Harry said. "Let's do this." He took the book out of her hands and threw it while laughing.

 **SCENE BREAK**

"All right love," the husband said. "Let's do this." They got the keys and got into the car with their son.

 **SCENE BREAK**

"Harry! Give it back!" Hermione yelled. 'Accio' she thought as she reached her hand out to the book. All six adults were shocked, but four for different reasons than the other two.

"Dan, Emma, we need to talk." James said.

"No, mum, dad, Padfoot, Moony, Mr. and Mrs. Granger WE need to talk." Harry said.

"Huh? What do you mean Harry?" Lily asked.

"Well, Hermione and I have been keeping some big secrets from you and if we could please ask for no questions until the end that would be appreciated. Hermione and I come from a different timeline, one where mum and dad are dead, Sirius was in Azkaban most of my life, and Remus fled the country. I was 'raised' by my abusive Aunt and Uncle with my cousin to boot. I didn't know about magic until Hagrid came with my letter. On the train to Hogwarts I made two friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione and I were never really friends until Halloween, when Ron insulted her and she went and locked herself in a bathroom to cry. A professor possessed by Voldemort let a troll into the school which found its way to Hermione. Ron and I made it in time to save her and knock out the troll. Later that year we had to rescue the Philosopher's Stone from the same possessed professor, we had to put a three headed dog to sleep, get through devils snare, catch a flying key that was mixed in with 99 other flying keys, play big scale wizards chess, solve a potions logic puzzle, and then I went face to face with Voldemort and had to kill Professor Quirrell who was the professor with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. Oh yeah and this whole time Dumbledore knew a prophecy about me but never told me until I found out in 5th year after Sirius was killed, we always thought this prophecy was fake but never had proof until now, Dumbledore just set it up to be real in the last timeline". The duo continued their tale of their time at Hogwarts and beyond ending with Lily's prophecy and how they were sent back in time.

"We also think we have a soul bond, but never got to test that in either timeline, since the only way to do so is by kissing we wanted to wait a bit, maybe first or second year. A soul bond is a bond that comes into play when the soul mates kiss for the first time, it automatically marries them as well as nullifies all current potions and negates future ones," said Hermione. To say all the adults were surprised was an understatement they were shocked.

"Well, I only want what's best for you, and if that means my daughter getting married while being in a seven year old body but in actuality being the oldest one here then so be it, kiss and see if your theory is correct," exclaimed Dan. When Harry and Hermione kissed they got encompassed in a golden glow. At the same time Sirius glowed silver and a flood of memories came rushing into him. Not being allowed to take Harry in, going after Peter, being in Azkaban, escaping Azkaban, and dying via the veil. He also got a flood of memories about being the older son of Harry and Ginny and being named James SIRIUS Potter, and his whole childhood until Harry and Hermione left the Headmistress' office.

 **SCENE BREAK**

In Ottery St Catchpole a little blonde girl glowed silver and got a flood of memories, all her life that hasn't even happened yet. Hogwarts and the bullying, the tortures at Malfoy Manor, marrying Rolf Scamander, and when those memories ended she got the memories of a little girl named Lily LUNA Potter, her childhood as the daughter of Harry and Ginny, making the prophecy, and those memories stopped when Harry and Hermione left the Headmistress' office. She now knew she had to be with the Potters. She got her parents ( **A/N IDK IF HER MOM WAS ALIVE OR NOT AT THIS TIME BUT LET'S SAY SHE IS.** ) and headed off to the Potters'.

 **SCENE BREAK**

It was time at Hogwarts and Severus Snape started glowing silver. Suddenly a flood of memories came rushing to him. 'Teaching' James, no wait that's not James the boy has Lily's eyes… it must be Harry! 'Teaching' Harry potions and occlumency at Hogwarts, being a spy, dying to a snake. After that another flood of memories came rushing in. Memories of a kid named Albus SEVERUS Potter, his childhood as younger son of Harry and Ginny, Harry and Hermione explaining the new prophecy, asking to be named Cedric Severus or Severus Cedric next time. Severus knew it was time to bury the hatchet with the Marauders and Lily (except Peter of course). He stood up, lied to Albus he had a special mission to go on and left to find the Potters.

 **SCENE BREAK**

"How long is the ride honey?" The wife asked.

"Just under two and three quarter hours," the husband replied

 **SCENE BREAK**

The Grangers now knew how the Floo worked so the sight didn't shock them but they, like everyone else was confused why it turned on. It shocked them even more when Severus Snape stepped out.

"Harry, Hermione," Snape started, "When you bonded I glowed silver, I believe Sirius here and Luna Lovegood had the same thing. I gained memories of my life up to my death followed by memories of being Albus Severus Potter. Now that I know what I do I have come to bury the hatchet and keep my allegiance to the Potters. I will also see what I know about which Weasleys were involved in the Love Potions." Not much later the fireplace glowed again and three people came out, two Harry and Hermione knew and the third they could only guess was Luna's mother. Luna told them the same thing, she got memories of her life up to the day Harry and Hermione went back as well as memories of being Lily Luna Potter.

"Sirius," Severus said, "Did you get memories of being James Sirius Potter and your life until your death?"

"Yes," he replied "I did. I'm glad the Potter's as I guess they are now due to their soul bond now have more people they can trust."

"I will not be informing Albus of this soul bond, he will get a nice shock at the '91 sorting feast." Severus said with a smirk. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lily called. She opened the door and gasped.

"Hello, Lils," the women said, it's about time we made up.

 **CHAPTER 3 COMPLETE! WHO IS THE WOMEN? HOW WILL SIRIUS, SEVERUS, AND LUNA HAVING THESE MEMORIES HELP PROGRESS EVERYTHING?**


End file.
